Trapped
by TheatreBroadwayGirl
Summary: Iwaizumi is forced to break up with Oikawa. Although they have been together forever, not everything has a happy ending.
Oikawa woke up, no longer feeling the body he cuddled against next to him. He felt around trying to find the warmth again but slowly opened his eyes to see no one there. He sat up from the bed slowly and saw Iwaizumi looking in the standing mirror and was getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Oikawa called out from the bed and looked at Iwaizumi.

"You know where I have to go." Iwaizumi responded and straightened out his suit jacket.

"You weren't lying then..." Oikawa said trailing off.

"I've never lied to you ever before." Iwaizumi said and started to put on his tie in the mirror.

Oikawa sat still in the bed and looked down. He played with the sheets between his fingers as it cover the lower half of his body still.

"You should put on some clothes and leave as well." Iwaizumi said, as he finished getting dressed.

"I won't be back again." Oikawa said as he stood up from the bed. He picked up his discarded clothes on the floor and put them back on. Once he put everything back on, he walked back up to Iwaizumi and stood next to him.

"Can you even do it with a girl?" Oikawa asked seriously as he looked at Iwaizumi.

"I have no choice." Iwaizumi said back blandly but still faced straight forward at the mirror.

"You can just think of me..." Oikawa said trailing off again. "If you can't do it... Just think of me and you'll hopefully be okay." It hurt him to say the words but he loved Iwaizumi enough that he was okay with it.

"Will you at least kiss me goodbye?" He asked looking Iwaizumi and leaned on his shoulder.

Iwaizumi turned around and held Oikawa's waist gently. "Are you sure you want me to?" He asked him.

Oikawa nodded and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. He leaned forward on his own and closed his eyes, to kiss Iwaizumi slowly. Iwaizumi held Oikawa closer and kissed him back gently.

"We both have to leave." Iwaizumi said, after a few moments but still held Oikawa's waist.

"I know, I'm sorry." Oikawa said and looked back down. He removed his arms from around Iwaizumi and walked over to the door to leave the apartment. "Goodbye." He said simply as he opened the door, and without turning back around to Iwaizumi.

With that, Oikawa was gone and Iwaizumi stood alone in his room. He then walked over to pick up a few things to take with him and left as well.

Iwaizumi arrived at a fancy restaurant after that. He walked inside and was seated at a two person table and waited. After a few minutes, a petite girl with long brown hair walked over and stood by the table.

"You must be Hajime-kun." She said and looked at him, smiling.

Iwaizumi nodded and smiled back to her. "That means you're Yukiko-san," he said to to her. "Please, sit." He said motioning to chair.

Yukiko smiled and nodded, taking the seat across from him. She opened the menu to look at the food but as she looked at Iwaizumi across the table, she put it back down.

"Hajime-kun, I'm seeing another guy right now." She said getting right to the point. "You're seeing a girl too, right?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm not anymore." Iwaizumi said back and set down his menu as well.

"You loved her though." Yukiko said as a fact.

"Not at all," Iwaizumi answered seriously.

Yukiko sighed a little but reached into her bag and picked up her phone. "If you're okay with going through with this arranged marriage, I'll call him right now and break up." She said to him.

It was tempting for Iwaizumi to say to her that she should stay with the other guy and forget about this arrangement, but he knew his place and had to follow what his parents wanted him to do.

"I'm okay with the marriage." He said simply to her.

She nodded and stood up from the chair. "I'll be right back." She said and walked outside the restaurant.

Iwaizumi sat alone at the table again. Now that she was gone, all he could think about was how Oikawa was doing at that moment. Was he alone? Was he upset? Did he understand that this was something Iwaizumi had to do?

Eventually, Yukiko came back and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"It's done." She said simply and sat back down.

Iwaizumi nodded and picked back up the menu.

The rest of the night he spent with Yukiko at restaurant, until they parted ways to go back to their homes afterwards.

Then after two weeks, Iwaizumi went back to his parents house. He used their computer and started writing out invitations to his wedding.

"You're missing someone!" Iwaizumi's mom exclaimed, as she pointed to Iwaizumi's guest list.

"Who?" Iwaizumi asked innocently and scanned over the list.

"Oikawa-san, dummy!" She said as she looked at her son. "You guys have been friends forever and would stick to each other like glue! Why isn't he in the list?" She asked him.

"We've moved on, mom." Iwaizumi said simply. "We just didn't see eye to eye anymore so that's it." He said and turned back to typing on the computer.

"Did you know, though, that he moved back here with his parents?" She asked as she put back down his list.

Iwaizumi stopped typing and froze, listening to his mom.

"I guess not, but he did. It was just last week actually. He packed all his stuff from his apartment and came back here." She said and turned to walk back out the room. "When you said you guys didn't see eye to eye, that must of made him leave the city." She said, but then left the room.

Iwaizumi kept sitting at the computer and put his head in his hands. From the outside, Iwaizumi really did want Oikawa out of his life, but another part of him really wanted to just run into him again so he could admit how much he really cared about him.

"Oh, Iwaizumi," His mom called out from outside the room. "Go to the store and get me more eggs before it gets too dark." She told him.

Iwaizumi looked back up and nodded. "Okay, mom." He said but stared at the blank invitation on the computer, which read Yukiko and his name. He stood up then, and left the house to get what his mother needed.

He walked to the store and went inside. He walked over to the refrigerated area and picked up the eggs he needed.

"Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi heard from an awfully familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Oikawa with his mouth open slightly as he started back at him. Iwaizumi didn't say anything but quickly walked over to the cash register to pay, ignoring Oikawa completely. Oikawa followed him and stood next to him at the register.

"Iwa-chan, wait!" He called out and grabbed Iwaizumi arm.

Iwaizumi shook his arm off and looked back at him with a scowl. "Leave me alone." He said angrily and walked away with the bag that had the food in it. Oikawa stood and watched him walk out of the store, not saying anything more and not running after him.

Little did Iwaizumi know, that was the last time he saw Oikawa again.

"Thank you for dinner again." Yukiko said and smiled as she looked at Iwaizumi.

"Soon, we'll be going out for dinner all the time." He said back and smiled softly.

Yukiko nodded but looked back at him annoyed.

"What wrong?" Iwaizumi asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Well..." She started off, "We're getting married soon but you haven't even kissed me once!" She said and folded her arms.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and just leaned down a little to match her height. He moved forward and kissed her lightly. Yukiko grinned as Iwaizumi kissed her and she put her hands on his shoulders to bring him closer.

After a while, Iwaizumi pulled away and looked at Yukiko. She grinned and looked back at him, still holding his shoulders.

"Why don't you come inside?" She said and winked at him.

Iwaizumi lied down in the way too small bed, facing up at the ceiling. Yukiko was sleeping and leaned again his arm. Iwaizumi hated the soft feeling of her breasts against him. He hated it more then anything.

Iwaizumi slowly removed himself from her hold and sat sat on the side of the bed. He picked up his phone that lied on the night table and started typing out a text.

"You were right, Oikawa." Iwaizumi started typing. "I couldn't do it with a girl, and I had to think of you." He kept writing out. "I hated it. Every second of it was dreadful. It's hard to just put up a façade that I'm okay with this, because I'm not." He continued to type. "I love you. Only you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't want to have to "think" of you when I do it, I want it to be you." He said but stopped typing. He left the full written message there but started to delete it. He deleted the whole message and left a blank message on his phone. He turned it off and placed it back onto the night table.

Iwaizumi put his face in his hand and started to feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

 _I love you, Oikawa_


End file.
